campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorakos Campaign Setting
The Sorakos Campaign Setting covers unique elements of the game players experience while playing a campaign set on Sorakos. Armor Battle Harness Artifacts * Cards of Fate * Diamond of Garnicia * Emerald of Garnicia * Ruby of Garnicia * Sapphire of Garnicia * Treasures of the Empress Diseases Blight The Blight is a dark power favored by liches and necromancers. Necrotic parasites infest the body and subtly manipulate, and in stronger forms leave the subject in a constant state of weakness, making them ripe for control after death. All tiers stack with the previous tiers. * Level: 13 Tiers: * 1 to 5 - Curable * 6 to 8 - Constant Mild Fever * 9 to 10 - -2 to hit Chaotic Evil Targets * 11 to 14 - -2 to hit any target * 15 to 17 - all player damage is necrotic * 18 to 20 - player takes 15 necrotic damage after any healing and has one less healing surge after an extended rest * Death - Anyone who dies while infected with the Blight is reanimated by parasites within the body, acting as a low intelligence undead creature that can be controlled by anyone with a successful religion check. The parasites must be exterminated before the player can be revived. Chrono Tear A person's own personal perception of time is distorted, making them begin to move much slower. The magical effects of the disease eventually very much begin to slow anyone infected down until they are effectively frozen. All tiers stack with the previous tiers. * Level 14 Tiers: * 1 to 5 - Curable * 6 to 8 - slowed speech * 9 to 10 - -1 movement speed * 11 to 12 - -2 Reflex save * 13 to 14 - Constantly Slowed, Cannot Shift * 15 to 18 - Constantly Dazed * 19 to 20 - Constantly Stunned * Death - Anyone who is dropped to negative hitpoints with a current Tier of 13 or more will immediately stabilize, but cannot be healed until the disease is treated. Any attacks against the player will do half damage. Feats Fey-Touched Fey-Touched is the Sorakos version of a Dragon Mark. Fey-Touched are people who have come into some sort of close contact with certain parts of the Feywild. This contact has granted the character new knowledge, but at the same time it has given them a sort of aura that Mage Hunters can learn to track. Additionally those with knowledge of the Feywild are likely to notice a slight change in a person's general state of being, noticing a sort of flicker in their eyes. As a result the Fey-Touched suffer a penalty to certain Bluff, Diplomacy, Nature and Stealth checks. Paragon Paths Champion of the Labyrinth Dragoon "This thing's got two ends, use 'em both!" Prerequisite: Fighter, Barbarian The first Dragoons of Sorakos were unconventional warriors. Believing that a true warrior could master even the most unruly of weapons, the first Dragoons joined their weapons together. Few schools of combat would train to use a double weapon, while Dragoons made it a way of life. Modern so-called Dragoons tend to miss the key aspect of proper Dragoons. A true Dragoon must not only be strong but agile, and overcome even the most awkward of handicaps. Double Weapon Mastery (11th Level): Allows the character to have proficiency with all double weapons. Gain +1 to AC and Reflex when a double weapon is equipped. Double Strike (11th Level): When you spend an action point your first standard action may include a basic melee attack so long as the actual standard action is a weapon attack against an enemy within melee range. The second attack must target the same enemy as the first attack. Double Critical (16th Level): When you get a critical hit with a double weapon roll an extra die equal to your weapon's base damage die for calculating damage. Bloody Edge Dragoon Attack 11 You twirl your weapon all around you. Encounter * Martial, Weapon Standard Action Close Burst 1 Targets: Each Enemy in Burst You See Attack: Strength vs Reflex Hit: 2w + Strength Modifier Damage Weapon: if you're wielding a double weapon, increase damage die by one size. Dragoon Retort Dragoon Utility 12 You use your weapon to simultaneously block and attack. Encounter * Martial, Weapon Immediate Reaction Single Enemy Trigger: an enemy misses you with a melee attack Targets: Enemy who missed Attack: Strength vs Reflex Hit: 1W damage Weapon: If you're wielding a double weapon, add strength modifier to damage Whirling Steel Dance Dragoon Attack 20 You move and spin your weapon with elegant and deadly purpose. Daily * Martial, Weapon Standard Action Close Burst 1 Target: Each Enemy in Burst You See Attack: Strength vs Reflex Hit: 1W + Strength Modifier Damage, Shift one square and make the attack again Weapon: If you're wielding a double weapon, shift again after the second attack and make a third one Heir to Dour Hold "For House Greyholt!" Prerequisite: Human Easton was once the realm of Dour Hold, a small kingdom ruled by House Greyholt. Though Easton was made a part of the Garnician Republic centuries prior the bloodline of the House remains strong. House Greyholt is made up of natural leaders, men and women who must have great endurance, accuracy and force of will. The people may be against the return of a monarchy, but the heirs of Dour Hold aren't so quick to accept that. Tis But a Scratch (11th Level): You get a +4 to saving throws against dazed and stunned, even getting a save against the effects when normally you wouldn't. Secret Weakness (11th Level): When you score a hit in combat you can use an action point to turn it into a critical hit. Focused Shots (16th Level): When you score a critical hit you can sacrifice one bonus damage die to daze the target until the start of your next turn. Sacrifice two bonus damage dice to stun the target until the start of your next turn. Legacy Speech Heir Utility 12 Give an inspiring speech to motivate allies and ward foes. Encounter * Martial Minor Action Close Burst 3 Targets: All Allies and Enemies Effect: All allies in burst get +1 to attack all enemies in burst until the end of your next turn. All enemies in burst get a -1 to attack all allies in burst until the end of your next turn. Samurai "Follow the way of the sword. Sometimes you act, sometimes you react." Prerequisite: Fighter The former kingdom of Southreach developed differently than some of its fellow kingdoms in what is now the Garnician Republic. The Samurai were a class of warrior from the centuries past, following a guiding philosophy. The philosophy dictated the idea of balance and honor known as Bushido is the Samurai code. Though the ways of the Samurai are seen perhaps as being archaic their combat ability is still nothing to be trifled with. Sword Mastery (11th Level): Gain proficiency with the katana and wakizashi as well as weapon focus. Bushido (11th Level): When you spend an action point, mark a single enemy within your movement distance and get a +2 to hit it until the end of your next turn. Falling Leaf (16th Level): You can have two opportunity attacks per round instead of just one. Shadowlord "Spears are stealthy, right?" Prerequisite: Rogue The Shadowlords are a proud band of mercenaries who specialize in being able to conceal even the most awkward of objects. Favoring large cloaks and jackets, the Shadowlords tend to use polearms in combat. While many would consider polearms to be impossible to use stealthily the Shadowlords have spent a great deal of time perfecting methods to make it possible. Polearm Mastery (11th Level): Allows the character to have proficiency with all polearms. Polearms can be used to deliver Sneak Attack damage. Shadow Move (11th Level): When you spend an action point, shift two squares as a free action and gain combat advantage until the end of your turn against a single enemy you end your two squares of movement next to. Shadow Lance (16th Level): Your critical hit range for polearms is 19 - 20. Powers Wizard Races Medusa "Medusae hail from the Stone Islands. Matriarchal in nature, the females tend to play the role of hunter, though the males still often act as warriors. Few leave the islands, but those that do tend to seek dominance over other humanoids or desire wealth, their island homes fairly poor. The blood of a dead medusa can cure petrification. The average medusa lives roughly one hundred years." Average Height: 5'6" to 6'2" Average Weight: 135 to 220 lbs Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity or +2 Strength, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Languages: Common, Choice of one Other Skill Bonuses: + 2 Stealth, + 2 Intimidate Poison Resistance: You have resistance to Poison equal to 5 + one-half your level. Petrification Resistance: You are immune to Petrification. Medusa Gaze: You can use the Medusa Gaze power once per encounter, depending on your gender. Males use the Venom Gaze, Females use the Petrifying Gaze. Venom Gaze Male Medusa Racial Power Your eyes spit out venom that hits them on sight. Encounter * Poison Minor Action Close Blast 3 Target: Each Enemy in Burst You See (Blind enemies are immune) Attack: Strength + 2 vs Will or Dexterity + 2 vs Will or Charisma + 2 vs Will; Increase to +4 at 11th Level, +6 at 21st Level Hit: Targets are weakened (save ends). First failed save: Targets are also dazed (save ends both). Petrifying Gaze Female Medusa Racial Power Your eyes cause all who meet your gaze to stand rigid. Encounter * Poison Minor Action Close Blast 3 Target: Each Enemy in Burst You See (Blind enemies are immune) Attack: Strength + 2 vs Fortitude or Dexterity + 2 vs Fortitude or Charisma + 2 vs Fortitude; Increase to +4 at 11th Level, +6 at 21st Level Hit: Targets are slowed (save ends). First failed save: Targets are also immobilized (save ends both). Racial Feats Enhanced Petrification Gaze: 21st Level, Petrifying Gaze Racial Power On their second failed save against Petrifying Gaze enemies turn to stone. Enhanced Poison Gaze: 21st Level, Petrifying Gaze Racial Power On their second failed save against Venom Gaze enemies are stunned (save ends). Medusa Soldier Training: Medusa You gain proficiency with the longbow and the longsword. Poisoned Saliva: 11th Level, Medusa Your character's saliva becomes poisonous. The poison can easily be used to coat weapons. A weapon coated with the poison, on a successful it, makes a secondary attack: Charisma + 1/2 Level + 3 vs Fortitude. If successful target takes 5 ongoing Poison Damage and has -2 Fortitude. Increase to 10 ongoing Poison damage at 21st Level. Wide Vision: 11th Level, Gaze Racial Power Increase Racial Gaze power to Close Blast 5. Raw Materials * Black Powder * Dreamstone * Felglass * Moon Water * Skywood * Wyrm Powder Rituals * Psychic Paper Technology * Sending Spike * Sorakos Siege Weaponry * Spike Box Vehicles * Garnician Train * Ibonian Cruiser * Sand Skiff * Sky Skiff * Storm Rider Weapons Katana Superior One-Handed Melee + 3 Proficiency 1d8 Damage Versatile High Crit Heavy Blade Partisan Superior Two-Handed Melee + 3 Proficiency 1d12 Damage Brutal 1 Polearm Wakizashi Superior One-Handed Melee + 3 Proficiency 1d6 Damage Versatile High Crit Light Blade Wondrous Items * Stoneform Box Category:Campaign Settings Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos